The Choice (KiHyun Vers)
by kyubumgirl2
Summary: Kyuhyun berjanji di hadapan ELFs terutama pada dirinya sendiri akan membawa Kibum kembali. Akankah Kibum membantu Kyuhyun agar laki-laki itu mewujudkan janjinya? Another KiHyun's story. Boy's Love.


Chapter 1

The Choice (KiHyun Version)

Suara tepukan tangan dan jeritan serta tangis yang begitu riuh mengiringi lagu yang saat ini sedang mereka bawakan. Sebuah lagu yang sangat romantis. Teramat romantis hingga tidak akan ada yang mampu mengalahkan pesona lagu ini. Lagu ini bahkan menjadi lagu favorit salah seorang dari mereka. Ah, atau mungkin seluruh dari mereka juga menjadikan lagu ini sebagai lagu favoritnya.

_Marry U. _Laki-laki itu menengadah saat dirasanya air mata sudah siap untuk mengalir. Terlalu banyak kenangan dengan lagu ini. Kenangan bersama seseorang yang sudah lima tahun ini tidak ada bersama mereka. Kenangan bersama Kim Kibum.

Ketika Kim Kibum selalu memintanya menyanyikan lagu ini, malam hari sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Ketika Kim Kibum selalu berkata, "aku selalu menyukai suaramu yang indah itu, terutama suaramu dalam lagu ini," setiap kali ia selesai menyanyikannya.

Ketika Kim Kibum hanya akan berhenti merajuk jika ia menyanyikan lagu ini. Ketika Kim Kibum menyanyikan lagu ini secara keseluruhan hanya di hadapannya. Kim Kibum selalu menciumnya ketika lagu itu berakhir, dengan alasan ia memberi penghargaan pada suara indah miliknya. Oh, bahkan Kim Kibum selalu menciumnya sesuka hati. Semua kenangan bersama Kim Kibum berputar di pikirannya dan tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya sudar berderaian.

Laki-laki itu mngerjap saat sebuah tangan merangkulnya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan medapati senyum menawan milik Siwon. Siwon merangkulnya, menepuk pelan punggungnya untuk menenangkan seraya berbisik, "dia juga pasti sangat merindukanmu, Kyuhyun. Hentikan gengsimu itu dan temuilah dia." Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Siwon memang sangat memahami perasaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang Kibum pada Siwon. Jadi, wajar jika Siwon begitu memahami adik kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun diam. Dalam benaknya kini berputar langkah apa yang akan ia ambil. Ia melepas pelukannya dan kembali menghadap ke arah penonton yang –mungkin terharu melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpelukan. Mereka mungkin akan berpikir 'Wonkyu _is real'_. Mereka salah. Tidak ada WonKyu karena yang ada hanyalah KiHyun.

Air matanya semakin tak terbendung saat di ujung tribun paling atas, di sana ada sebuah _banner _ dengan potret Kibum yang tersenyum cerah. Senyum cerah milik Kibum dan tulisan di _banner _itu semakin membuat dadanya sesak. _Please be back, _Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun merapalkan tulisan pada _banner _itu di dalam hatinya dengan air mata yang terus terurai.

Tulisan itu mewakili dirinya yang amat sangat mengiginkan Kim kibum kembali. Kim Kibum yang memilih untuk fokus pada karirnya sebagai aktor dan Kim Kibum yang tak pernah menghubunginya semenjak peristiwa itu.

Kyuhyun memgang dadanya erat. Di sana terasa begitu sesak. Amat sesaka bahkan sangat sakit. Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, Kyuhyun mengangkat _microphone _lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu membuat suasana hening seketika.

"_Please be back, _Kim Kibum. _Yes, he'll be back, soon_. _You guys miss him veri much, aren't you? I'll bring him back. I promise,_" tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, Tokyo Dome –tempat mereka melaksanakan konser menggelap.

Riuhan tepuk tangan dan jeritan kembali terdengar. Terharu. Tentu saja. Mereka terharu mendengar janji yang diucapkan sang _magnae_. Janji untuk membawa Kim Kibum kembali bersama mereka –Super Junior.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Ia bertekad. Setelah ia kembali ke Seoul, gengsi itu akan ia hilangkan. Ia akan menemui Kim kibum. Ia akan menarik Kim Kibum kembali bersamanya.

"Jangan menangis di sini, bodoh! Kau hanya akan membuat Kibum semakin terpuruk," ucapan Heechul mampu membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia menatap Heechul penuh tanya. Semakin membuat Kibum terpuruk? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah selama ini Kibum terlihat sangat bahagia dengan drama-dramanya? Laki-laki itu bahkan badannya terlihat lebih berisi. Bagaimana mungkin Kim Kibum dapat dikatakan terpuruk.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu tapi setelah konser ini berakhir. Sekarang bangun! Sebentar lagi bagian solomu," ujar Heechul seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri, dibantu Heechul. Ia tersenyum simpul ke arah Heechul seolah memberi jawaban aku-akan-dengan-senang-hati-mendengarkannya. Heechul mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. _Kau harus kembali, hyung_.

Kim Kibum menatap sedih adegan yang terjadi di depannya. Air matanya sudah beruaraian sejak lagu yang menjadi kenangannya itu dimulai. Tidak. Ia bahkan sudah mengangis sejak Super Junior tampil membawakan lagu _Twins_, Siwon menggantikan bagiannya, dan semakin parah ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji yang laki-laki itu sendiri bahkan sudah sangat tahu jawabannya.

Maskernya sudah basah sejak tadi. Ya, Kibum ada bersama mereka –penggemar Super Junior. Ia berdiri di tengah lautan manusia pemuja Super Junior. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan perasaan rindunya. Ia memutuskan untuk terbang ke Jepang, menggunakan penerbangan yang berbeda dengan Super Junior, dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Kim Kibum mungkin selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi penyanyi karena kehendak Tuhan. Namun jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, laki-laki pemilik senyuman mematikan itu memiliki sebuah mimpi untuk dirinya dan Super Junior. Sebuah mimpi di mana suatu hari nanti ia akan berdiri di atas panggung di Tokyo Dome. Mimpi itu terealisasi setelah dirinya meninggalkan mereka.

Oleh karena itulah, hari ini ia berdiri sebagai penonton. Setidaknya mereka berada dalam ruang dan waktu yang sama. Ia berada di tempat Super Junior berdiri. Ia berada di tempat Kyuhyunnya berdiri. Ia bersama-sama dengan merka meskipun tidak berada di posisi yang sama.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun-nya menangis. Hatinya menghangat mendengar janji yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Kyuhyun menginginkan dirinya kembali. Ada secercah harapan muncul dalam dirinya. Harapan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar memintanya untuk kembali. Harapan bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintainya setelah lima tahun berlalu.

Selain itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia telah membuat Kyuhyun menangis di hadapan ribuan orang dan ia telah membuat Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji yang tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk terpenuhi.

Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya, bersama dengan ribuan orang lainnya keluar dari arena Tokyo Dome karena pertunjukan telah usai. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke area panggung, tersenyum dalam hati. _Kita berdiri di arena yang sama, hyungdeul, Kyunie._

Super Junior terlihat sangat frustasi mengatasi tingkah Kyuhyun yang –sejak selesai konser hingga saat ini mereka berada di Seoul hanya berdiam diri. Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Heechul bahkan sudah pasrah dengan salah satu adik kesayangannya itu. Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari rasa lelah yang mendera.

"Heechul _hyung, _bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan tentang Kibum _hyung_?" Kyuhyun membuka suara. Leeteuk menghela napas berat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat merindukan Kibum sampai-sampai tanpa membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat lebih lama, laki-laki langsung 'menagih' janji Heechul saat di Tokyo Dome.

Heechul menghela napas kemudian berkata, "baiklah." _Maafkan aku, Kibum. _

TBC

Gimana _part _1-nya? Aku baru banget kalo urusan nulis genre kayak gini. Jadi maaf kalo _feel_-nya ga dapet. Aku biasanya nulis pake OC. Hihi kalo mau silakan mampir ke wp-ku^^ Makasih banyak yang udah _review _di FF-FFku sebelumnya. Maaf belum bisa balesin satu-satu. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat kritik dan sarannya. _Thank's for coming, _KiHyun _shippers._


End file.
